Forgive
by CMarie21490
Summary: Inuyasha is feeling ignored


Title: Forgive

Pairing: Inuyasha/Sesshoumaru

Rating: PG-13 at worst

Summary: Inuyasha is feeling a little ignored. ONESHOT!

Warning: Fluffy brotherly love and self mutilation.

A/N: (Important: In this fic I imagine Inuyasha is about six or seven and Sessh is around thirteen.)This is my first Inuyasha fic so forgive me if I forget anything or get any off the facts wrong ()!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of em…but if I did…grins evilly

"Why?... You won't even look at me!" Inuyasha's shouts could be heard through out the garden. Sesshoumaru was caught off guard at first, but was quick not to show it. "Keep your voice down. You know I'm too busy Inuyasha."

"But you're always "too busy". Just say it damn it! You hate me!" He felt a pang of guilt. He had made it known that he wasn't thrilled about half demons or humans, but all in all, the Inu brat was his brother. He closed his eyes and composed himself to talk, but before he could he smelt something brackish and distinct. _Tears_. The pup's eyes were overflowing with them. "Don't even bother… I know the answer." With that Inuyasha ran off, knocking a couple of oblivious servants off of their feet. Despite his heart, Sesshoumaru kept his poise. _I'll just have to go find him_. And with that he began to sniff out the young demon.

He had heard the stifled sniffles and began to smell something else. It was an unpleasant odor, like the smoldering wood he smelt when his father built fires for they're training sessions. His eyes widen slightly as he realized what it was. His steady walk gave way to a sprint. His nose told him that he was getting closer.

Finally, he turned a corner and rushed into what he realized was one of his father's many studies. His eyes landed on the pup, dagger in hand, cutting off his silver locks and throwing them in an ill made fire. Inuyasha was too upset to realized the presence in the room. Before he could cut anymore, Sesshoumaru held his wrist and shook the weapon from the pup's grasp. "What the hell are you doing? Let me go you bastard!" Sesshoumaru sighed. The Inu brat never failed to show him how human he could be at times.

"What has gotten into you?" he asked as Inuyasha tried to pull his wrist free. "It's my body! And you've made it very clear that I don't matter to you! So let me do with it what I want!" Sesshoumaru kept his grip but noticed Inuyasha wincing.

His eyes trailed down to his hand to find a row of jagged scratches along his wrists. He let the pup's wrist go to inspect the damage, noticing that he had done it to both arms. They weren't deep, just wounded enough to bleed. Inuyasha could feel golden orbs bore into him and finally he broke down. "What's the use in living," the pup whispered as his eyes welled up, "if no one loves you?" Sesshoumaru sighed and kneeled before his brother. He reached out and took the pup's chin in his hand and brought his face up to see him.

He couldn't believe what he was about to do, but he wanted to make sure that Inuyasha completely understood his words. "This Sesshoumaru would like to say this once and only once. I will _not_ see this behavior again. You will _not_ speak such lies in mine nor Father's presence ever again. Because…" Sesshoumaru was never one to put his feelings on display, but he decided this situation called for it. He grabbed Inuyasha and held him tightly in his arms. "…because you are loved. This Sesshoumaru is very sorry for neglecting you and wishes you to forgive him." The pups looked at him with a questioning look. If he wasn't there witnessing it, he would've never believed it. Sesshoumaru, showing affection _and_ apologizing. "Well?" It hadn't occurred to Inuyasha that Sesshoumaru would be waiting for an answer. "Do you promise to play with me more often?" Sesshoumaru nodded. "And do you promise to stop calling me names?" He sighed. "Yes."

"_And_ do you promise to train me?"

"Don't press your luck, Inuyasha." The pup smiled and wrapped his arms around his brother's neck. "Fine, I forgive you." Sesshoumaru acknowledged his pardon, feeling him nuzzle into his chest as he picked him up. "Now, we're going to clean your wounds and bandage them before Father finds out."

Sesshoumaru had done a well enough job of bandaging the pup's wrists. The cuts hadn't been as bad as he assumed. In the end, Inuyasha was back to his old self. Which meant he was everywhere at once. Sesshoumaru had even given in and played with him for a while. He noticed how the pup had cut his hair. It was short and spiky; all save for his bangs. He suddenly saw a resemblance between his brother and the fairies he used to read about in books. He almost smiled at thought of the Inu brat, pixie-like.

He'd never willingly admit it, but he enjoyed the recreation. Soon afterwards, the pup grew tired. Sensing this, he picked Inuyasha up and began to carry him to his room.

As he laid him down to sleep the pup wrapped his arms around him once more. This time, he brought his lips to his older brother's ear. "Oh, and Sesshoumaru, I love you too." The pup lay down and finally closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. All Sesshoumaru could do was stand over the sleeping pup, eyes wide and holding his scarlet cheek. It was gonna be a long night…

End


End file.
